


Abuse

by metamorcy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abuse, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, When Reborn gets the call that his boyfriend, Tsuna, is in the hospital for an arm fracture, he nearly goes crazy with worry. However, it gets worse when he finds out that there are multiple bruises hiding underneath Tsuna's clothes, bruises that look quite suspicious to the hospital staff. So when Reborn gets accused of abusing his lover and causing said fracture, Reborn is not pleased. Worst part: Tsuna is sedated and can't correct the staff about the situation. R27</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abuse

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small idea I came up with that eventually became quite large in the end. Two Ocs included but are needed to fit with this plot since none of the other KHR characters would work.

Reborn peered down at his phone, watching the clock on his device blink as if time was taunting him continuously. It was past the usual time Tsuna would come home, way past, and Reborn couldn't help but start to get worried. He 'tch'ed and turned around to face the front of their shared apartment, waiting impatiently for the door to open so that he could demand where his lover had been, except it didn't. Having no choice but to wait, he sat on the couch in the living room with the TV droning on about some boring event that happened outside of the country. Nothing interesting to his ears, his only concern was on the cute brunet he had been dating a little more than half a year.

It had been nothing more than chance, a small meeting that had occurred in a coffee shop where he had been taking a break from his usual work. When he had sat down at one of the small tables in the shop, he couldn't help but notice the brunet who was sitting in the one beside him, sipping carefully on a warm mug. Tsuna had glanced up momentarily, looking like a scared kitten as he blinked those large honey-colored eyes, before snapping his concentration back down onto the mug. At that time, Reborn had simply thought of the action as adorable, finding it quite cute in the way the brunet was so skittish. But it was the first day; he didn't do or attempt anything, simply enjoying his warm cup of coffee as it warmed his body from the cold morning. The next few days followed the same pattern: the brunet would sit at one of the tables with Reborn beside him, taking momentary glances at each other in curiosity with Tsuna giving a weak friendly smile. The older man had given one of his infamous smirks, watching in enjoyment as the other flushed brightly at the sight before once more lowering his head to his mug. It followed as a routine until one day, two weeks into the coffee shop meetings, Reborn took the chance to introduce himself, taking the seat at the same table as the brunet.

"I'm Reborn."

Tsuna had flinched at the sudden introduction, looking completely scared as he stared at the imposing male. Reborn was obviously a foreigner in Japan, his facial structure quickly identifying him. His short spiky black hair was slicked back with a fedora that had a yellow band wrapped around the top. Two curly sideburns, his signature markings, bounced against his cheeks as he settled into the seat with his deep onyx eyes, almost like a misty darkness, bore into the honey-colored ones. He was dressed in his usual business style; a three-piece suit with a yellow undershirt, all pressed neatly in perfect angles. Everything about him screamed dangerous and rich. Most of the people beside the females kept away from him, not wanting to mess with someone that looked like they dealt with the underworld daily.

And of course, Reborn did. He was a hitman and the best of the best, no one in the underworld would foolishly go against him unless they wanted a bullet through their skull. If they recognized him on the street, they went the other way to ensure their lives. Still, that didn't mean he was going to reveal his identity to just anyone or have someone recognize him so easily. Here in Japan, though he was a foreigner, he blended in with the populace with ease. No one spared him a second glance since everyone was too busy with their ongoing lives.

Tsuna shuffled in his seat, a nervous wreck with a few droplets of sweat slipping down the side of his face. "T-Tsuna…"

"Tsuna, huh?" Reborn leaned forward, placing his usual cup of coffee onto the table, and rested his left arm against the frame.

It had been an awkward start to a relationship what with Tsuna freaking out at each meeting, but Reborn eventually managed to bypass that barrier after a month's worth of effort. At the end of that same month, he asked Tsuna out for a date.

"W-What? A date?" Tsuna's eyes were wide as he sat at the bench in a park, a place close by to the coffee shop. His large orange sweater wrapped around his body loosely with the sleeves hanging a little down his thumbs. His spiky brown hair, the color of caramel, shined gently in the bright sun, almost like it was glowing. "With me?"

Reborn smirked, chuckling at the adorable expression. It was hard to believe that Tsuna was twenty-two years old and holding a steady job in an office. When he had asked about the job details, the brunet had immediately shut up, not wanting to speak any further on the subject. Of course, Reborn wasn't one to wait on these matters, doing a quick background check on his newfound interest. Tsuna worked in a regular advertisement company, doing lackey work and fixing up rough drafts, but it sure paid good to keep the brunet in an average apartment.

"Yes, with you. Who else would I ask out?"

"I-I don't know… A girl perhaps?" Tsuna muttered gently, peering up towards Reborn. "I mean, I'm a guy and I'm such a scaredy cat. Why would you want to go out with someone like me?"

The hitman tilted his head to the side, a little annoyed by the demeaning comments Tsuna threw against himself. Reaching over, he flicked the brunet across the forehead, gaining his full attention. "First of all, stop demeaning yourself. I don't want to hear you say anything negative about yourself when we are together. And second of all, I swing both ways." The brunet tinted a light red at those words. "And right now, the person who's caught my attention is none other than you. You should be proud of that. I'm a rare catch."

A small giggle slipped through Tsuna's lips and he raised one sleeve up to touch his mouth. He smiled gently to himself, looking around him carefully before back up with a resigned look. Reborn had found it odd the way the other had given up so soon, going along with the idea so quickly. "You're so funny… and nice to me. I can't say no even if I wanted to. So yes, I'll go on a date with you. And… thank you."

"Then should I go for the kiss?"

"EH?" The younger male's eyes went wide in shock, not expecting the sudden request. "A-A kiss? Now? You just asked me out!"

"I know, but I want to taste you."

" _Reborn_!"

Three months passed, and they learned more about each other over the course of days. Reborn found themselves to be a cute couple, he was often pulling Tsuna beside him as they went to places to dine. He didn't mind spending his hard-earned money, going for some jobs more frequently in the night, to make sure he had more than enough to cover for his growing expenses. During those times, the brunet grew more comfortable with his overly demanding presence and became more outspoken. Tsuna didn't mind throwing a few insults Reborn's way, poking into his _mysterious_ background image, and laughing openly as the hitman fumed. It wasn't until Tsuna asked about his living conditions, wanting to see Reborn's place instead of them always coming over to his apartment for dinner.

"You live at a hotel?" The brunet's mouth slid open in shock, not expecting such an answer. "Isn't that expensive? And don't you have someone here in Japan you can stay with?"

"Don't have much of a choice and no, I don't know many in Japan. Or anyone close enough to stay with. I originally came from Italy and was here for a vacation, but I ended up staying longer than expected."

"Oh…" Tsuna bit down onto his bottom lip, looking at the other curiously. "Then does that mean you'll have to leave eventually?"

"No, I can stay as long as I want to. I have plenty of job offers to take so money is never an issue." Reborn almost smirked at his own words, knowing the absolute truth to that.

A sigh of relief slipped through the brunet's lips, he was looking quite pleased at the thought of Reborn not leaving. "Then do you need a place to stay? You're welcome to… move in with me," A flash of nervousness slipped through Tsuna's face, almost like he wasn't sure about the subject. "I mean, I know this is really fast-paced for any relationship, but I really don't mind."

Reborn chuckled, reaching over to gently grasp Tsuna's right cheek, stroking the soft flesh tenderly. He watched as his boyfriend leaned into his warm touch, clearly enjoying the affection. It was funny that among all the relationships the hitman had, had, this was the only one he hadn't really done anything in. There had been no sex, nothing further than touching, and it was strange for once. It was just that something was stopping him from going any further, something that pertained to Tsuna and the way he would flinch at any sort of reveal of clothing. Shaking his head, Reborn smirked. "I'll only come there to stay with you if you're comfortable with it. I'm not going to force you or anything."

Tsuna smiled at those words. "You know, hearing that makes me really happy. I'd really love to have you with me, Reborn. I think I'll be a lot safer… and stronger with you around."

"Glad to hear that. Then I'll move in right away." The hitman smirked. "And while I'm at it, I'll take a kiss and your room as well."

" _Ehhh_?"

Three months later, Reborn found himself in his current situation, waiting for his boyfriend to return home from work. He looked at his watch this time, taking in the passing of seconds before sighing heavily as he leaned his head back against the arm of the couch. He was tempted to actually get up and look for the brunet, wondering if he was in some sort of trouble, but he doubted it. This part of the town was safe and Reborn always made sure to cover his tracks. He refused to allow anything to happen to Tsuna because of his relations with the underworld.

Finally, after another ten minutes had passed, Reborn picked up his phone and speed-dialed Tsuna, fed up with the wait. He could hear the ringing on the other side, listening carefully until he could hear that familiar click that would alert him that Tsuna had picked up, but it hadn't come yet. His impatience seemed to grow at each ring, feeling the worry expand in eagerness. 'Come on, Tsuna…'

Click.

Reborn almost gasped, but he resisted, instead relaxing at the thought of Tsuna being okay. "Tsuna, where are you? Do you know how late it is?"

" _Hello_?"

The hitman froze, that wasn't Tsuna's voice. No, this was a woman, older in age, and there was some beeping sound he couldn't quite recognize in the background. Reborn's eyebrows narrowed at the thought of someone else on the other side. His voice fell as he took in a more dangerous tone. "Who is this? And where's Tsuna?"

"Is this the family of Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Reborn sneered, knowing he wasn't going to be getting an answer anytime soon. "No, this is his boyfriend, Reborn. Now are you going to answer my questions? Or leave me to wonder what's going on until I get there?"

"I see. Alright then; Mr. Sawada is currently in Namimori Hospital. Is there any way you could come down here to verify some data about the patient? He is currently sedated but alright and in good health."

"That's good to hear." A sigh of relief slipped past Reborn, glad to know his boyfriend was alive and well despite being in the hospital. He wanted to question why Tsuna was in the hospital in the first place and when he asked, he got nothing in return except being told to head to the building. It was irritating but he had little choice. He stood up from the couch, getting everything ready to see his lover. He wanted to see everything with his very own eyes to make sure that Tsuna was one hundred percent alright. "Then I'm heading over right away. What room is Tsuna in?"

"Well, if possible, I'd like you to head to the front desk of Namimori Hospital and tell the receptionist that you've arrived and who you're looking for. From there, you'll be guided. This will help make things simple without any complications."

"That's fine with me. Thanks, I'm heading out. I'll be there in twenty."

* * *

Reborn didn't know he could drive that fast down the highway, speeding through the various traffic lights without a second thought. Luckily for him, no officers were out, giving him the chance to bypass everything scot-free. He sneered angrily as he thought about Tsuna's situation, wondering what exactly could have happened to cause a trip to the hospital. He hoped that it was nothing major - it had better not be. As he pulled up to the valet parking, he stepped out of his car and went straight through the sliding glass doors, stopping only at the receptionist. The woman at the front peered at him curiously, looking over him carefully with her green eyes.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, my name is Reborn. I was told to wait here by a nurse. I'm here for Sawada Tsunayoshi who was admitted today."

The receptionist nodded her head as confirmation and began looking through the computer as she went over the list. Eventually, she lifted up the phone, dialed a number, and shared a few words into the mic. It was all over within second as the receptionist turned back towards the male. "Alright, I've notified the nurse in charge of Mr. Sawada. She'll be coming downstairs shortly once she's done with her work with another patient. Please take a seat in the waiting room until she arrives. There is some provided coffee and water around the corner if you need anything. I will recommend drinking some water though since I understand that it is a stressful situation."

"Ah, thanks." The hitman gave a small huff to himself as he turned towards the waiting room just three feet away. He could see various people already sitting there, many looking quite frantic, if not outright panicking. Reborn took a seat, keeping himself somewhat far away from those making any sort of noise and continued to observe his surroundings carefully. The worry shrouding his features was hidden with his fedora covering a portion of his face to ensure that no one would be able to read his expression. It was just a few minutes later when a woman came out from behind two large doors, stepping straight towards the receptionist without a second thought. Reborn watched carefully, reading the interactions exchanged through body language before they both turned to him. It was for him, he just knew it. As the nurse stepped closer, he couldn't help but be quite glad about the professionalism she expressed, not drooling over his handsome features like most others. Though he was now in a steady relationship with Tsuna, he couldn't always help the way both women and men stared as he walked by.

"Are you here for Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The nurse spoke calmly, her hands pressed together at the center of her body. She carried nothing, dressed in a light blue scrub uniform.

"Yes, I'm Reborn." The hitman immediately stood up, outstretching his hand for a shake. The gesture was returned, the nurse complying before pulling back. Reborn resisted a shiver at the look in her eyes, he was being observed.

"Well, my name is Roxane. I'm the nurse who is currently caring for Mr. Sawada. Would it be possible for us to talk to you privately?" The nurse stood straight, keeping herself neutral despite the drama that was occurring within the room. Reborn peered behind her to understand what this 'us' meant. By the tone of her voice, it was obvious that it wasn't just him and the nurse. Behind, he could see two armed guards standing towards the side, watching him carefully with their arms crossed against their chests. It was obvious that they were trying to stand neutrally. Tilting his fedora downwards to cover his eyes, he ground his teeth together in irritation before nodding his head. At this point, he needed to find some answers, and soon, before he decided to do something stupid.

Reborn stepped towards the nurse, exiting the waiting room, and followed the woman down the hallway towards the back. His shoes clicked against the tiled floors and he ignored the sounds of others in the various rooms, he wasn't bothered by anyone else other than himself and the woman in front. There was some screaming in the background, crying, and scared words being spoken. Those doors didn't hide much on sound. He kept his hands within his pockets, looking elegant despite his setting. As they arrived at a room, isolated from everyone else, the nurse opened the door and allowed him to head in first. Reborn nodded and stepped inside, taking a quick glance of the room. It was quite plain with a table in the center, the lights kept on brightly – a meeting room. As he took a seat at the table, the nurse went around to the other side; however, she wasn't alone. Two policemen followed her in, immediately alerting Reborn of something else besides just finding out Tsuna's condition. He tensed, backing up against the chair while keeping calm, paying attention to how the men moved.

"What's going on?" Reborn demanded. "And why are the police here? Did someone attack Tsuna?" His mind flashed through various settings, trying to identify the correct one from his previous observations. However, with the lack of information, nothing could formulate itself.

"Actually, I'd like to ask you a few questions on your relationship with Mr. Sawada before going into any of that." The nurse's tone was matter-of-fact, keeping everything still as she proceeded. Nothing gave away anything about what was going on, keeping calm despite the response.

"Questions? Why?"

"I want to get a few things straightened out considering the situation. Once we get that cleared up, I'll let you know Mr. Sawada's condition."

"Tsuna…" Reborn ground his teeth in agitation before finally nodding in agreement. "Fine, what's the question?"

The nurse nodded. "Alright then, what is the full extent of your relationship with Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"I'm his boyfriend; I said that over the phone. I also live with him. We've been together for a little more than six months, but we'd known each other for two months before that."

The woman nodded once more, keeping her hands still over her lap. The police kept to the side, never moving as they listened in on the conversation. Reborn's eyes flickered up at them momentarily before focusing back on the nurse as she spoke, "We tried to get in contact with Mr. Sawada's family, but they won't answer from the number we have on a previous record. Is there another way for them to be contacted? There is some paperwork that needs to be signed off and it is best that it's a family relative."

Reborn leaned back, folding his arms across his chest. The questions weren't suspicious in nature and he answered them truthfully, "There really isn't one. They're in Italy at this moment and are currently living there. I could call them, but they wouldn't get here until a week later and that's if I can actually get them to pick up the phone. They're not exactly easy to get in contact with because of that." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I know I can't sign anything, but I am willing to if needed."

"I see, that's very nice of you, but like you've said, you're not allowed to sign anything. Next question: do you love Mr. Sawada dearly?"

"Of course. I've been worried about him all night. He didn't come home at his usual time from work so I began to suspect that something happened." Reborn shifted in the weight of the chair, leaning forward. "Now tell me about Tsuna's condition. Will he be fine?"

The nurse tilted her head, her hair sliding over gently. "Yes, he'll be fine," She watched the small amount of relief slipped onto his face. "He has a fractured arm, but it's already been splinted by the doctor. If everything goes well, he'll be discharged within a few days, if not tomorrow."

"That's good to hear, but how did he get a fractured arm in the first place? He didn't have that when he left home this morning. I would know." Reborn narrowed his eyes slightly, figuring out that it had to happen sometime when Tsuna had left for work. It wasn't hard to guess.

"I see." The nurse's eyes narrowed slightly before going back to normal. She reached down to the papers before her, shuffling through them carefully as she sought the correct one. "From the report I got from a witness, it appears he had the fracture before he went to work. The moment he got to work, he was acting weak before, finally, two hours later, someone noticed the unusual swelling in his arm. From there, he was sent to the emergency room and arrived here at approximately eleven o'clock. Various tests were done before the fracture was identified."

"Then why wasn't I alerted throughout this entire process? Tsuna would have called me for support at the very least."

"Well that's the issue. The fracture wasn't an accident. There are bruises on his body at various stages of healing, many very fresh and forming."

Reborn froze, staring at the woman before him. He glanced around the room in question, the gears in his head finally rolling in, figuring out the setting. "Are you telling me Tsuna was attacked?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" The hitman unfolded his arms, leaning forward as he tried to understand the situation. He peered up at the police, watching as they tensed slightly as he stared and thought through the entire process. Finally, it clicked. "Are you telling me that Tsuna is being… abused?"

The nurse's expression didn't change. "There's some suspicion on that subject."

"Wait a minute…" Reborn ground teeth together and backed away from the table as he took in his situation. "You think it's me! You think that _I'm_ the one that hurt him!" Almost instantly, the hitman stood up, knocking his seat back, and startled the nurse instantly. The police, however, reacted the same and reached down towards their belts where their guns and Tasers were located. Reborn's hands smashed into the table, rattling the contents on top. "I've never hurt him!"

"It's okay." The nurse raised her hand up, trying to calm the raging man. "I get that you would be upset about this, but please calm down. We are still trying to figure everything out at the moment. Getting angry will not help you." At those words, Reborn huffed but soon settled back into his seat. A dark aura began to surround him, enough so that it scared all those who were watching. The policemen glanced at each other nervously, able to tell instantly that the being before them was powerful. It wasn't hard to tell by how suffocating his killing aura was. Reborn was already beginning to ponder through his thoughts, examining the situation with a clear mind as he went through all the information that was provided. It couldn't have been him, he had never hurt Tsuna. Well, besides the usual taps and flicks, it wasn't enough to cause a fracture. It meant that it had to happen either on the way to work, which didn't sound right since Tsuna drove to work, or at work itself. There was only one thing that seemed to stand out among the rest as he deliberated over the details: the witness.

"Who's this witness?"

"Sir?"

"Who's this so-called witness? And where is this person? And where is Tsuna? I want to see him." Reborn's aura began to darken further, his mood plummeting at each passing second.

"Sir, just because the witness is with Mr. Sawada doesn't mean that this person did anything. Please calm down and don't make accusations so soon. He could, after all, be an innocent who just wanted to help out."

Reborn's onyx eyes snapped up at that mentioning, his fingers digging into the palm of his hand. "You say that witness is with Tsuna? Has he been there the entire time?"

The nurse stared at the hitman in question, wondering where this conversation was going. "Yes, that's correct. He was the one who called the ambulance and has remained with Mr. Sawada since arriving."

"Then isn't there a chance that said witness is none other than the one who's been causing all of this? Where is Tsuna?" The black-haired man's tone darkened, glaring at the nurse before him. It was enough to make the woman flinch. "Tell me! And you can make those officers go with me if you like, but at least let me see Tsuna!"

The nurse peered at the man calmly before turning to the police behind her, exchanging a look between the two. With a small nod, the men peered at each other before following the same movement. It was a mutual agreement, they would allow the meeting. Reborn refused to allow any emotion to reveal itself on his expression, keeping everything steady as one of the officers opened the door to let him leave. Lifting himself up from the chair, he prepared himself for what he was about to see. He just hoped that everything would turn out right the moment Tsuna woke up and got everything straightened out for his sake. It was already horrible enough to be accused of abusing his lover.

And when he found the person that did such a horrible deed, well, he'd decide what to do when he got there.

* * *

Tsuna twisted groggily in his bed, clearly not aware of his settings as he tried to gain control of his mind and body movement. However, everything was moving so uneasily, unsure about what exactly to do. He could feel a hand against his shoulder and a familiar voice echoing around him. Tsuna grumbled under his breath, trying to force himself awake, and slowly he opened his eyes, fluttering them gently as he tried to concentrate on his surroundings. He first noticed the bright whiteness of the room, immediately shutting his eyes to cancel out the lights. His right arm reached out towards the light as if trying to shade his eyes, but it didn't help all that much. The light was coming from everywhere and each second simply frustrated him.

"Here, I got it." The voice came again, much clearer, and Tsuna couldn't help but smile at it. He knew that voice anywhere and rotated his head towards the sound in hopes of seeing the person he cared and loved. The lights dimmed down, enough so that everything worked out perfectly fine.

"Reborn." Tsuna watched as his vision began to clear up, spotting the older man sitting at his bedside. He used that same hand to reach out towards the other, watching as the hitman took his hand into his own. "You're here."

Reborn sighed in relief, the tenseness in his shoulders dropping almost immediately. The darkness in the room began to lighten up from his aura pulling back and he gave a huff. "Of course, idiot. I wish you had actually called me instead of the other way around."

The brunet blinked before his eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking about that when I was talking to the doctor. Everything was so scary and there was…" He trailed off, cutting his words out momentarily when he saw a person standing at the side of the room. He flinched at the sight and turned his attention back to Reborn. Of course, it didn't go unnoticed by the hitman. "I wished I had been smart enough to call you, it would have made everything so much easier to deal with."

"But I'm here now."

"Yes… Yes, you are and I'm really happy about that," Tsuna leaned closer towards his boyfriend, ignoring the strain he was placing onto his fractured left arm. "What time is it?"

"Around ten in the night."

Tsuna winced, shrinking into the bed. "Oh no, I didn't get to cook dinner for you. Are you hungry? I'm sure you must be after all the trouble I gave you."

The hitman sighed, shaking his head, and reached up to flick Tsuna on the forehead. "Shut up, Tsuna. I'm concerned about you. I can get us take-out after everything has been straightened out. Now could you tell me what happened to you? And who did _this_?" At that last word, Reborn peered down at the fractured arm, looking quite peeved at the whole situation. It was clear as his aura stated that if he found this person, he'd be dead. The brunet bit down on his bottom lip, momentarily glancing up at the person across the room before going quiet once more. Reborn narrowed his eyes and snapped his head towards said person. He pulled away from the other and strolled towards the individual. "Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Markus, a work colleague of Tsunayoshi's. We've been working together for about a year or so. I was also the one who brought Tsunayoshi to the hospital."

Reborn tilted his head to the side, knowing they had gained the full attention of the nurse behind him. She hadn't left the room, quietly observing the scenario. "I see. Well, I'll thank you for that. Now, what happened to Tsuna? I'm very close to him."

Markus shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, earning a tick from Reborn. "Look, I just brought him here. Nothing else. I heard that Tsunayoshi here has a girlfriend now, maybe she did it. I wouldn't be surprised since he's so weak."

That remark garnered everyone's attention. Reborn smirked angrily, his fingers twitching. He was tempted to reach out and grab the man's collar, but resisted since he wanted to stay with his lover. He'd rather not get thrown out. "Tsuna doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Oh?" At that, Markus scratched the side of his cheek, looking a little nervous at being questioned. "Then why is he so happy all of a sudden? It has to be a girlfriend, though I don't really know who would want to date Tsunayoshi of all people."

Tsuna gave a small 'eep' in the background, shrinking into the bed as depression began to take over. Reborn, however, sneered. He stepped forward, reaching up to grab the man's collar despite the warnings in his mind and yanked Markus down to meet eye to eye. "Girlfriend, huh? How about boyfriend? And said boyfriend is currently in front of you and isn't afraid of beating the living shit out of you and making you disappear forever for saying such things about Tsuna." Markus swallowed thickly at the threatening aura and being shoved away by Reborn. "Now, how about you leave us alone for now? I want to talk to Tsuna without you around."

Markus sneered angrily, stepping up against the hitman. "Oh? I can't just do that. You could harm little Tsunayoshi there. I can't allow you to be alone with him."

"And why's that? Afraid that I might reveal your little plot?" Reborn remarked, sneering angrily as if one step away from outright tearing the man apart.

"What plot?"

"That you're the one who caused Tsuna so much trouble. And that you're trying to get me in trouble to cover for your little misdeeds."

Markus jumped at the sudden accusation and then simply sneered. "How dare you! I did no such thing!"

"But that fear of yours is quite strong. I can sense it quite clearly." Reborn rotated towards the nurse, knowing very well that she was listening in on this conversation. Roxane observed the two males before peering at Tsuna who was cowering behind Reborn as if he was protection. It wasn't hard to connect the dots.

The nurse stepped into the center of the room, cutting directly into the pathway, and stared straight at Markus. The officers were outside the door, keeping quiet as they allowed the woman to take charge. Roxane motioned to the side. "Markus, I would like to talk to you for a few moments. I believe it would be best to get everything straightened out so that there's no confusion. Would you come with me?"

Markus sneered. "And why the hell would I do that for? It's clear you're going to accuse me of something I didn't do. I'm not stupid."

The nurse didn't let up. "I understand that, but it would be best to get both sides to ensure that all things are covered. If you didn't do anything and you know that, then you have nothing to fear." Roxane nodded towards the two officers. "These kind men will take you to the same room Reborn here was in previously and I will come see you shortly to ask you some questions."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you'll be escorted out of this room forcefully."

Markus glared at all the members of the room before stopping at Tsuna, who backed away slightly in his bed. The moment he did that, however, Reborn stepped in front, covering the brunet and gave a glare of his own. Tsuna peered up at his boyfriend gratefully and smiled, reaching up with his good hand to grab the edge of Reborn's jacket. The raven was just too good for him sometimes, but he wouldn't want it any other way. "I'm leaving. I need to head home anyway to check on my wife. I'll answer those _questions_ of yours at a later time."

"I see."

The nurse and two officers did nothing as the man who had most likely caused the entire mess walked out of the room. They couldn't do much, not without a declaration or evidence. Reborn sneered angrily, feeling quite useless, before peering back at Tsuna with a worried undertone in his eyes. He reached up, stroking a cheek gently to gain the brunet's attention, and stared straight into those honey-colored eyes.

"Tsuna, I think there's some explaining you need to do," Reborn stated, leaving no room for argument. "And don't try to lie your way out of this or say that I shouldn't get involved."

The brunet peered up like he wanted to retaliate against that, but resisted, biting down on his bottom lip. With a heavy sigh, Tsuna spoke, "Markus has always bullied me since the beginning of my job. It… wasn't that bad at the beginning, but it grew worse as the months went by." No one spoke, simply listening as the brunet went on. "I think it really began to get bad when I started dating you, Reborn."

Reborn's eyes widened at that announcement, looking surprised that he might have been the cause of Tsuna's beatings. "What do you mean by that? How am I involved with this?"

"I think it's because Markus saw me being so happy about my relationship with you that he began to really hurt me. Everyone knows he has anger issues. But seeing me, someone he considered to be lowly, so happy, he just snapped," Tsuna peered down at his fractured arm, his good hand playing with the sheets idly. "I didn't know what to do but to just take the hitting and be quiet. I couldn't quit either, I needed the money and no one wants to hire such a clumsy person."

"Is there any way to get a case against him?" Reborn asked one of the officers in the room, peering over the men curiously as he tried to seek out the best pathway to get back at the bastard. It would be tough for certain even with Tsuna's admittance of the issue.

The brunet glanced up at that mentioning and shuffled in his sheets. "It might not work, Reborn."

"And why's that?"

"Well, at work everyone knows I'm clumsy. They would all probably agree with Markus that I just fell or something and then accuse me of trying to take money from the company or put a good man in jail. Everyone would back Markus up easily even when knowing about his anger issues." Tsuna peered down at his sheets, playing with the fibers as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I don't believe I would be able to win the case honestly. It's me against everyone else. And I've always known that."

No emotion flickered across Reborn's face and he sat down onto the bed, sinking into the mattress. He had already figured out a few ideas in his head, many of them dealing with Tsuna's safety first of all. "Then how about after you get out of the hospital, you send in your resignation to the company?"

"What? But that's my only income!" Tsuna immediately panicked. "I won't be able to pay any of the bills! Or for food!"

The hitman raised up his hand to silence the other, keeping the conversation real. "Look, I have more than enough money to provide for you even for a while until you get another job. Any place has to be better than one that abuses you constantly. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore or come back with bruises all over your body. That's why you wear such baggy clothing, isn't it?" He looked into those honey-colored eyes, placing down his foot on this subject. He wouldn't budge, not when it came to Tsuna's safety. When the brunet didn't answer that accusation, knowing it was the truth, Reborn continued. "I won't have you work there. I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore, understand?" His list of people to brutally murder was already growing too long to keep up with and he hadn't even started yet. The nurse and officers in the background slipped out of the room, knowing they were now intruding on something private. They would have to talk to the couple in an hour or two when everything had settled down. They would give them some space and peace.

The younger male bit down on his bottom lip, still appearing hesitant on the subject. "Are you… sure about that?" His voice was low, trying to understand everything. "I mean, won't that put a strain on your expenses?"

"Trust me, the money you earn is nothing compared to my own." He didn't want to mention that it was more than ten times that amount. He had more than enough to cover the apartment for almost an entire year with a good hit.

"Well, if you're okay with that then yes, I'll do it. I… don't want to be hurt any longer. I really do want to have a good life… with you." Tsuna peered up shyly, looking embarrassed at the words he had spoken. "I really love you, Reborn. I know it's been a short time since we've gotten together, but I really love you with all my heart. You've been so good to me, spoiling me even. I don't know what it would be like if you were to leave me."

"And I won't. I care for you way too much to even attempt such a thing, much less think about it. I'm going to expect the same thing from you as well, alright?" Reborn questioned, looking straight into the brunet's honey-colored eyes. Tsuna nodded in understanding, allowing his partner to know that everything was heard loud and clear. "Then the next time someone dares to hurt you, let me know. I'll go straighten the asshole out."

Tsuna just chuckled at that, smiling happily as he wrapped his good arm around the other. "Thanks."

"No problem, now how about you get some rest and I'll go to the cafeteria to see if I can find us something to eat? I'm certain you're starving about now, huh?" At those words, the brunet's stomach began to growl loudly, earning a dark shade of color across Tsuna's cheeks. Reborn just smirked. "I'll take that as a definite yes. I'll be back soon." Leaning over, he planted a small kiss on the cheek before leaving the room, closing the door behind. Tsuna blushed brightly, rubbing his cheek gently as he sighed blissfully, crashing into his bed with a giggle. He really was spoiled and there was no doubt he wouldn't want to give up this lifestyle at all, much less, have Reborn leave. Everything was working out just how it should be. Tsuna nestled into the covers and stared up at his bedroom door, wondering what Reborn would be buying for him.

* * *

"Hunny, please stop!" A woman cried out, her voice falling on deaf ears. "Ah!" She began to cry, bitter tears streaming down her face as she was hit once more, a loud spark resounding in the room.

The man above her, the same man who had been in the hospital, sneered hatefully. "Oh shut up, you useless bitch." He kicked her across the side, watching as her body flinch painfully at the force. Markus cursed vividly, turning his attention towards something else instead of the useless woman at his feet. He wanted something that could really take his frustrations, something that would hold up against him. The person that could before, Sawada Tsunayoshi, had quit with his boyfriend standing beside him and now he needed to find another person to take over that spot. He didn't even care about having an abusive case thrown at him, he always made sure to cover his tracks on such subjects. He wouldn't hesitate down playing the victims to being nothing more than idiotic people looking for money. It was so easy. He always made sure to hire those types of people.

As he turned around to find something he could beat for a while, he found a man standing at the doorway of the bedroom. Markus froze, staring at the intruder curiously. He didn't recognize him, not at all, and observed the person questionably. His wife was lying unconscious on the floor, not even twitching, and the intruder took a moment to peer down at the woman before returning his gaze to Markus.

The person stepped forward, dressed in a Chinese red robe with a gold stitching of a dragon running down the side. His long black hair was braided, falling past his waist, and he had a thin line as his lips. The man was positively glaring, obviously angered by the sight before him.

"And who the hell are you?" Markus yelled, reaching down to grab something that he could use to defend himself. He grabbed a lamp, swinging it in front of himself as he prepared to fight.

The Chinese male continued to watch calmly before finally speaking, "How pathetic." Markus froze at those words. "You should never hurt the person you love like that, or anyone else for that matter. No one deserves to be beaten continuously like you've been doing."

Markus twitched, his grip tightening around the lamp. "Oh shut the hell up, you don't know anything."

"You're right, I don't, but I know enough to understand who you are after a few minutes." The man stepped forward once before dashing around the individual in seconds. It was over within a blink of an eye as the assassin broke Markus' neck with a loud snap. The body tumbled to the ground, lying out like the corpse he was supposed to be, and the Chinese male didn't even bat an eyelash towards the fool. "I don't normally take such jobs, but in this case, I'm quite glad." The man pulled out a cell phone from within his robe and texted a few words to a certain individual across the town. "Scums like you need to be erased from this world." He maneuvered the corpse slightly, not wanting the poor woman to get in trouble for what happened. It wouldn't be right after all.

A minute after he had spoken those words, he vanished into the bedroom, making his escape while leaving behind little to no evidence against him. No one would be able to find him. He was already gone like the wind.

On the other side of the city, in a large fancy restaurant, a cell phone suddenly rang, stating that it had received a message. The person reached down and pulled it out, reading what was there before putting the device away, but not before sending a reply.

'Thanks, Fong. It's too bad I couldn't take care of it myself. But it's too soon to attempt anything without being suspected.'

His companion glanced up from the other side of the table, clearly enjoying his Quattro pizza. "What is it, Reborn?"

The hitman just smirked, the device disappearing. "Oh, nothing. Just taking care of some business."

Tsuna smiled. "Okay. Hope everything went well."

"Oh it did. Now I suggest eating the rest of your pizza before the cheese starts sliding off."

"Oh no!" The brunet shuffled around the slice, holding back the sliding toppings from hitting the plate. He took another bite, licking his lips from the grease, and smiled as he looked over towards his lover. Ever since leaving the company, he couldn't be any happier than when he was with Reborn. The hitman sipped on a glass of red wine, returning the smile despite hiding what he had done.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go! Hope you enjoyed this little story! And I hope I did this correctly in the situation considering the subject matter.


End file.
